Basket Sponge
'''Basket Sponge' is a SpongeBob SquarePants spinoff created by Doctor Bugs, SBCA, and Ghastlyop. It was created on Christmas Day, 2014, and first aired on New Year's, 2015. Synopsis The series revolves around the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs training for their basketball season with a little help from Coach LeBron James, while battling their rival team, The Toon Tomahawks, both on the court and off. With enough training, enough skill, and enough heart, the Bulldogs might just land a perfect season! Crew *Doctor Bugs - (Creator, Head Writer, Director, Producer, Title Card Creator) *SBCA - (Creator, Writer, Title Card Creator, Advertiser-Facebook) *Ghastlyop - (Creator, Writer) *Cosmobo - (Writer) *WumboMan900 - (Title Card Creator) *SummerSpongefan20 - (Title Card Creator) *William Leonard - (Minor Title Card Creator) *MrScience12 - (Supervising Producer, Advertiser-Wiki) *BagelBoxd - (Supervising Producer) Characters Bulldogs Players *LeBron James - Team Coach *Larry the Lobster - Point Guard, MVP *SpongeBob SquarePants - Moral Support *Patrick Star - Nothing *Squidward Tentacles - Second Best Player *Mr. Krabs - Also Moral Support *Plankton - Bench Warmer *Gary - Team Mascot *Lexi Flynn - Newbie. Toon Tomahawks Players *Adam 'The Ghost' Smith - evil team coach (voiced by Ghastlyop) *Michael Clownfish - point guard (voiced by Doctor Bugs) *Sun Jeong - Japanese player *Venice Kuropato - Vice Coach for The Toon Tomahawks *Ash Kuropato - Venice's younger brother *Fat Jessie - fat but skilled player *Nebuchadnezzar Jones - French player *Sandy Cheeks - skilled player, former Bulldogs player *Squilliam Fancyson - player, Sandy's current boyfriend *Will and Ted - deceased assistants of Adam Other Characters *Luis Antonio - local journalist, briefly joined the Bulldogs (voiced by SBCA) *Johnny Elaine - reporter fish *Pearl *Mrs. Puff *Karen *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Man Ray *Flying Dutchman *King Neptune *Painty the Pirate *Dirty Bubble *Bubble Bass *Fred Rechid *Special Steve *Kobe Bryant Series Overview An additional series of shorts were also created to sporadically air throughout the series. These shorts do not necessarily pertain to basketball, or the Basket Sponge storyline in any specific way. Some specified shorts may, however. Season 1 Episodes Season 2 Episodes Shorts Season 1 Season 2 Bulldogs' League Games and Results Current Standing: 13 Wins - 6 Losses No. 1 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Toon Tomahawks - Lost No. 2 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Sperm Whales - Lost No. 3 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Toon Tomahawks - Won No. 4 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Sting Rays - Won No. 5 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Coral Clammers - Won No. 6 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Daisy Town Dandelions - Lost No. 7 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs New Community Patriots - Lost No. 8 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Sperm Whales - Lost No. 9 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Rock Bottom Racketeers - Won No. 10 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Toon Tomahawks - Won No. 11 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Seatown Strikers - Won No. 12 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Bosstown Bone-Crushers - Won No. 13 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Mayan Mermen - Won No. 14 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Funktown Fungus - Won No. 15 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Darktown Killers - Won No. 16 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Barrier Reef Barnacles - Won No. 17 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Daisy Town Dandelions - Lost No. 18 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs Seatown Strikers - Won No. 19 Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Toon Tomahawks - Draw (at first), later revealed as Won Shipping Squidward x Sandy The "Squandy" relationship is the biggest ship in the series. The ship is quite prevalent in Doctor Bugs' other work, such as Reckless and Retired. When Sandy first joined the team in "The New Member", Squidward showed immediate attraction to her, and she appeared to return it. In "Betrayal", it is revealed they have deep, intimate feelings for eachother, despite Sandy's evil side with The Toon Tomahawks. They are hince forbidden to date, but are caught making out in "When Commitments Conflict", at SpongeBob's party. They're revealed to be secretly dating in "The Parting Of The Ways", but are caught, and forced to run away together. Shortly after checking into the Fancyson Hotel, Squidward finds Sandy is cheating on him with Squilliam Fancyson. Squidward is heartbroken, and he breaks up with Sandy instantly. Despite being with Squilliam, Sandy appears to want Squidward more. They are quite awkward around eachother. Also, she doesn't seem to enjoy being with Squilliam. In "Fundraiser Scrimmage", when the Bulldogs scrimmage against the Tomahawks, Squidward tries to show off to get Sandy back, but she rejects him and continues with Squilliam. However, in "Tournament Terror", Sandy breaks up with Squilliam, and expresses she wants to get back together with Squidward. DVDs DVD boxsets were released around a fortnight after each halfway episode in the season of Basket Sponge in Region 1, with Region 2 about 2 months after Region 1, and Region 3 has now been confirmed by Luis TV Southeast Asia and will be released 1 month after Region 1. History and Development Note: All of these are ACTUAL events that happened in the history of the spin-off within this wiki from December 2014-present. On December 25, 2014 (aka. Christmas Day), in the SpongeBob Fan Wiki Chat, Doctor Bugs was talking about sports, and he found that 3 users on the chat all played basketball: SBCA, Ghastlyop, and himself. After that, they joked about a SpongeBob spinoff involving basketball. Ghastly even jokingly named it "Basket Sponge". Doctor Bugs had previously though of the exact same name. Soon they realized they had a good idea on their hands. Doctor Bugs created a page for Basket Sponge, and production began instantly. The first episode aired on January 1, New Year's Day 2015. Since then, the spin-off gained huge popularity. Praised by critics and readers alike. A second season was already announced and will have 18 or more episodes. On April 16, the first season drew to a close with the episode/special Tournament Terror that was wrote by Doctor Bugs wrote most of the special, gave SBCA to originally finish 'As soon as possible' but was told unlucky as SBCA would not be able to finish it so Ghastlyop (the remaining writer) asked if he could finish it, which SBCA accepted to give Ghastlyop the episode to finish which took Ghastly around a couple of hours to finish it plus a few minutes from April 15th he used. The episode was then given good reception from fans saying that the special brought the series to a close in the same exact way as when the series started. Production had began on Season 2 way back in March when Ghastlyop wrote his first episode of the season between the wait of Failure is Not An Option and Climatic Conditioning which boasted a month hiatus between episodes which was longer than any production of any episode before that which was between a couple of days to 10. Critical Reception Overview Basket Sponge has received generally positive reviews from fans and critics. The series gained large popularity in a short frame of time. Reviews "As a creator and owner of this series, I couldn't be prouder of it. The collaboration of myself with SBCA and Ghastlyop has created a masterpiece in my eyes, the wiki will be sure to enjoy. Loaded with both mature and immature jokes, this series is both made to make you laugh and draw suspense! I hope everyone enjoys this series! We've put hard work into it!" - Doctor Bugs "Being a writer is tiring, especially on Basket Sponge. Coming out of a time when I stopped writing for the wiki after the disappointment of my last written show and a feature film. The show really brought me back my pre disappointment stage. I have enjoyed writing for/with my good friend SBCA and friend/mentor Doctor Bugs. I hope you enjoy the series like I have enjoyed writing for it! - Ghastly An awesome series! Well written, and funny. Besides the inappropriate jokes, I give it 8/10! The Radio Guy 15:57, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Luis, when you told me to read this at school, I immediately checked it out. When I read it, I got hooked! Dang this is funny! Thanks for giving me something to do to pass time. I have been reading some spin-offs before but this, by far, is one of the best I've ever read! My rating: 4.8/5 -Jon Satos This spinoff is one of the best on the wiki. Not kidding. It's got some of the best jokes ever, so edgy and I love that about it. The story is really good too, it is something my intellect could never think of. Luis is one of my all time favorite characters of ANY show. "Part of the Team" made my day that he would be in more episodes. Overall a REALLY good spin off, of the best on the wiki. 10/10. The bagel to defeat all bagels Basket Sponge is a good spin off. However, it has some flaws. I mean some episodes are kinda eh (Blue Balls, Reborn Nights and Cheerleaders). Also, the series seems to have a constant focus around the main group of characters. I mean every spin off has to have some change of pace every now and then. But when this spin off does it good, it does it REAL good. Like, REALLY good. Episodes like The Shoes of Jordan, Betrayal and When Commitments Conflict are amazing. This show can do real good, and when it does it's great. But when it doesn't it can be ehh. Overall 7.5/10, a good spin off that can be flawed. --You probably don't know who I am This spin-off will become one of the stars of the wiki. When I was first introduced to SpongeToons by Luis, it didn't seem like it would become the "Absorbent Days" of the wiki, obviously. But THIS spin-off is really funny. Not just it's edgy-but the edgy jokes are HILARIOUS. The starting episodes were GREAT, however, going into the series, it kinda went down. But after a few episodes, it went back on track! It's a great spin-off overall. Eh, I would give it 9/10! --SquidFan10 This is one of the funniest spin-offs on the wiki. Keep up the good work! ~summer 13:31, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Awards This is to showcase the awards that the series has won and will win! Fan Polls Which Season 2 episode in the May Basket Sponge Marathon are you ready for?! Skills and Thrills The Bikini Bottom Training Video Episode 4 Episode 5 The Manhattan Wasteland Dream Begins I'm just reading these to waste my time. What else is on? What's your favorite episode of Season 1? A Legend Begins Practice Makes Perfect The Shoes Of Jordan Prisoners Of The Match The Beginning Of A New Era The New Member Betrayal Leaked Footage Reel Blue Balls Part of the Team When Commitments Conflicts Reborn Nights Cheerleaders The Parting Of The Ways Approaching Storm Fundraiser Scrimmage Substitute Coach Teamwork Failure Is Not An Option Climatic Conditioning Tournament Terror All these episodes are just the same! All of these episodes are mediocre, the best episode ever is The deep deep forest! Now shut up and stop telling us to vote! God, it's like a General Election. What's your favorite ship in the series? Squidward x Sandy Squilliam x Sandy Mr. Krabs x Mrs. Puff Larry x Pearl Patrick x The Cheerleaders Adam x Venice Trivia *The series references Space Jam in many ways; LeBron even mentions Space Jam in the pilot, A Legend Begins. The movie is also mentioned in When Commitments Conflict, by Bugs Bunny himself during a cameo. *Larry appears to be the only skilled player on the team, however LeBron favors SpongeBob the most, due to his heart. *A running gag in the series, created by Doctor Bugs, is Patrick confusing "coach" with "couch". He frequently sits on Coach LeBron, claiming "This is the worst couch I've ever sat on!" *Patrick seems to be highly confused and ignorant of his surroundings in the series, not even realizing he's on a basketball team. *LeBron accidentally killed the original coach of the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs, thus having to take his place for the next season. *Johnny Elaine, the talking fish head, is the Bikini Bottom News reporter in this series, rather than Perch Perkins in the original SpongeBob. *A characted named POBA President ''was part of the initial draft for The Beginning of a New Era. His role is self explanatory due to his name. *There is a Filipino version, made by the show's second creator, which airs episodes with local dialect dubs. *The show is very edgy for PG, and has even been asked by viewers to be changed to PG-13. *There is also another running gag is Patrick saying the phrase "I like trains," and suddenly gets run over by a train. This is a reference to the YouTube series "ASDF Movie". *Lexi Flynn'' was not in the first and second drafts of Army Of Ghosts but was introduced in the third due to no female members on the Bulldogs after Betrayal. Facebook Page To promote the spin-off, SBCA made a Facebook page for it. Wanna visit it? https://www.facebook.com/basketsponge%7CJust click this whole sentence! We post about: new episodes, inside the show, exclusive stuff, and more! YouTube Reviews To promote the spin off, Ghastlyop has made YouTube reviews on many of the show's episodes. They are quite critical, despite him being a part of the show. For some reason, Ghastlyop stopped doing these reviews after When Commitments Conflict, He has not given a reason why he has. See Also *Reckless and Retired *Rags to Riches *Sponge Reaper *SponghaBasketbol Category:Spin-Offs Category:Sporting Events Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:Ghastlyop Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Basket Sponge characters Category:New Year's Award Winners Category:Featured Category:Luis TV Category:Sci Brands Productions Category:Blue Box TV Category:SpongyNetwork Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Shamm Entertainment Category:Shamm Times Category:Basket Sponge shorts Category:Shows made by Doctor Bugs Category:Basketball shows Category:Shows written by Ghastlyop Category:Shows written by Doctor Bugs Category:Satire